Some systems currently allow a plurality of different users to collaborate on developing content in a knowledge base. For instance, in some notebook systems, a notebook application maintains a plurality of different notebooks. Each notebook can be divided into a plurality of different sections, and each section may have one or more pages. The pages can have content either provided thereon, or embedded therein. For example, the pages can simply have text written on them as a word processing document, or they can have embedded drawing files, audio files, video files, spreadsheet documents, and slide presentation documents, among other things.
In some notebook systems, the page where a document is embedded has an icon or other display element representing the embedded document. When a user actuates the icon or display element (such as by double clicking it, or selecting it and pressing enter, or otherwise) notebook system can launch the underlying application that was used to author or display the embedded document.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.